Technical Field
The present application relates to one or more composite panels for green building system. The application also relates methods of making, separating, joining, scraping, modifying, maintaining, recycling and using the one or more composite panels for green building system.
Related Art
Composite panels (also known as composition materials, composite materials or composites) are construction materials made from two or more constituent materials with different physical or chemical properties respectively. The individual constituent materials typically remain separate and distinct from each other within a finished structure of the composite materials. The composite panels become attractive to building industry because they can be stronger, lighter and/or less expensive than traditional monolithic or uniform materials. For example, composite sandwich structure panel or sandwich-structured composite has light-weight, possesses high bending stiffness and has overall low mass density. However, in order to construct environmentally friendly buildings (also known as green building systems) with lower cost, faster speed, more thermal comfort and better structural integrity, modern building industry has been constantly looking for construction materials having even higher strength, better thermal insulation capability and further weight reduction. It is thus an objective of the present application to provide composite panels or methods for constructing green building systems in order to meet the demand of building industry.